Persona 4: Desires
by MelodicFlan
Summary: After True Ending. It's a given. It was a desire that crossed barriers. It was something more, far more frustrating in the eyes of the tainted. ...Souji x ?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Persona 4 or the song Houseki.

Note: I'm going with the manga name and the Japanese romanji spellings of character names.

* * *

**One-Shot: Daunting Desires**

It's a given. It was a desire that crossed barriers. It was something more, far more frustrating in the eyes of the tainted.

"Hold me closer...onii-chan."

Her small muffled voice dug deep into my eardrums; the heat of her whispers slowly dampened my white dress-shirt. I felt my fingers entrap her small body, pulling her ever so closely, taking in her sweet, innocent scent.

I felt her squirm; I felt her desire to be protected by me.

My eyes were lit aflame by raw lust; silver orbs turning into a brilliant, possessed gold. The world felt numb. All I could hear was her precious intakes of air. I stopped breathing for a second for the sole purpose of harmonizing my breath with hers.

After the incident with Namatame, she would occasionally walk by my door at night and whisper my name. Each time I answered; each time she quickly scampered back to her room. Tonight was different, though. I answered; she hesitated; I insisted; she opened the door.

"There is nothing to be afraid of..." My lips parted for a gentle whisper. I can't stop my desires. I was going to consume her.

My fingers tightly gripped the soft cotton dress that adorned her small frame, thirsting for what was underneath. And so, I lifted her fragile, porcelain chin, my fingers naturally cupping her snowy face with the utmost care. The teardrops she let fall, adorned my fingers like jewels, shining brightly. Our faces naturally drew close. She sought for my lips as I for hers...almost as if we're lovers.

"I will always be close to you...nothing, nothing will ever hurt you again, Nanako..."

--

--

--

"What-what the HELL is this?" Furiously, Souji yelled at the top of his lungs. His heart pounded crazily, mind juggling back to reality.

_"This...this...!"_ Blushing, as he thought...he never expected this.

It was morning. The sound of a distant rooster woke him up at the crack of dawn. He stared at the square, crumbled piece of parchment on his desk. Next to it was an empty envelope.

"What the hell are you writing to me from jail, Adachi? Do you have that much free time? Me...Nanako! W-what..." Souji stammered, sitting squarely on his chair.

He was going insane, paranoid even. He never felt so distraught. The silver-haired teen ruffled his hair madly.

Suddenly, he heard a knock from his door.

"Onii-chan? Is something the matter? I heard you yelling!" Nanako voiced her concerns through the closed door.

"W-wha...," Souji quickly stuffed the letter back into its home. However, his fingers pricked something in the envelope. Alarmed, he quickly pulled out the source of his discontent. It was tiny slip of paper, hidden very well within the envelope.

---

_"You couldn't stop reading could you? Humans do need to fulfill their curiosity! Mah, don't think too hard and good day to you!"_

_Touru Adachi :D _

---

"Why that..!"

"Onii-chan?"

_"I need to calm down..."_ He told himself.

Turning his head towards the door, Souji's voice was composed.

"Nothing's wrong, Nanako. I just had a bad dream."

Noticing a presence beyond the door still, Souji quickly stuffed the slip of paper back into the envelope as well, got up, and opened the door. Nanako stood, several feet shorter than him, holding a fluffy pillow close to her tiny frame.

Souji smiled warmly, "Is there something else?"

"Um...Onii-chan's friends just called." There was a short pause. "I-I think they wanted to know why onii-chan wasn't picking up his phone...something about a special day. Is today a holiday onii-chan?"

Souji thought for a second, also noticing that his small talking device was turned off next to his futon.

_"Ah. Today is the 'Get it good, get it now! Junes' Early Bird Sales Day!'_" Souji repeated perfectly in his head. Yosuke had asked him and his friends two weeks prior to help out no matter what.

Souji pointed out to the curious Nanako. "Today, there's a big sales at Junes, and I was asked to help them out in the morning. Can you tell them I'll be there very soon? I'm going to get ready right now, so I can't answer the phone."

He paused. "And...if I get off early today, let's go shopping at Junes, 'kay?"

Nanako replied with a happy affirmation, excitedly traversing back to the phone near the kitchen. He smiled. With that, Souji began to get ready.

Donning his black jacket, he peered over to the cursed envelope once more, then quickly stuffed it in his pocket. Afterwards, he ran downstairs after he finally saw the time on his watch, accidentally bumping into a groggy detective with disheveled hair along the doorway.

"Ah, gomenasai, Doujima-san!" The words flew past his uncle's ear. Before Doujima could comprehend what was happening, Souji was out the door with a bang.

"What the hell just happened?" Doujima rubbed the back of his head and yawned, slinging his jacket over his shoulders.

"Daddy! You're back!" Nanako ran over to her father and gave him a tender hug. Doujima chuckled mirthfully.

"Oi, oi, Nanako. Did something good happen?"

Nanako released her hug and bobbed her head up and down. "Yes! Onii-chan said that he'll-- Eh, what's this?" Nanako picked up a letter off the floor. "Onii-chan must've dropped it when he went out in such a hurry."

"Hmm...let me see." Doujima took the letter from Nanako.

It read "From: Adachi" on the back. His face tensed.

"Go get breakfast ready, Nanako. I have to head out again later. Call me when it's ready; I'll be in my room." Doujima gazed at the letter suspiciously, roaming up the stairs and into his room.

"Is Daddy having a hard time at work again?" Nanako mused and then went off to make breakfast, singing Junes' theme song.

---

A little light was turned on in the detective's room. Doujima was blinking in shock for a few moments, hands trembling. Then, under the dull light a throbbing vein on his forehead begged to burst in fury.

"..."

Fists balled and muscles tightened, Doujima's mouth contorted into a growl.

"ADACHI!!!"

Then, Doujima took in a deep breath.

"SETA SOUJI!!!"

---

_"There's nothing to worry about...nothing at all." _

And so, Souji continued to meticulously restock the aisles, unknowing his fate when he returned home.

* * *

Second attempt at this kind of writing (no, not pedophilia). I hope this time it was harder to catch. I dragged the story a bit further afterwards to bring back a normal atmosphere. Heh, review and tell me how many minds went astray this time! And...funny or not is up to you. It's not the genre of the story after all~ That's another pairing down.


End file.
